leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pursuit (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that used a move of the same type. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Pursuit (Japanese: おいうち Pursuing Attack) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II Pursuit inflicts damage with a power of 40. If the target Pokémon is switched out on the turn Pursuit is used, Pursuit's power doubles, and it will immediately be used before it is switched out (including an accuracy check). This does not apply if used on an ally switching out, on a fleeing Pokémon, on a Pokémon using or , or on a Pokémon being forced to switch out. Generation III If the target is switched out, Pursuit will no longer perform an accuracy check (but always hit the target with double power before it is switched out). Generation IV onwards Pursuit will now hit any adjacent opponent that attempts to switch out (but not more than one per turn), regardless of who it originally targeted. This effect bypasses redirection effects such as . If the target is using , or , Pursuit's special effect will activate only if the user of Pursuit would usually act later than the target (its power will only be doubled in that case). In the Japanese version of , when a Pokémon using a choice item uses Pursuit and the opponent Pokémon switches out, the Pokémon holding the item is allowed to change its move on the next turn. This glitch was fixed in localized versions and . In , and , this move can trigger the acid rain glitch by knocking out a target that was about to switch while , , , or any type of weather other than is active. Description |A Dark-type attack. It inflicts major damage if the target switches out in the same turn.}} |Heavily strikes switching Pokémon.}} |Inflicts bad damage if used on a foe switching out.}} |An attack move that works especially well on a foe that is switching out.}} |Inflicts bad damage if used on a target switching out.}} |An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a foe that is switching out of battle.}} |An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle.}} |The power of this attack move is doubled if it's used on a target that's switching out of battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 17 |15}} 17 |15}} 19 |15|15|15|15}} 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 31 |25|24 10 |10|8}} 17 |17}} 18 |18}} 18 |18}} 30 |30 26 |26}} 12 |12|12}} 22 |22}} 22 |22}} 12 |12 10 |10|STAB='}} 23 |23|23}} 23 |23|23}} 25 |25|form=Normal Forme}} 25 |25|form=Attack Forme}} 25 |25|form=Speed Forme}} 9 |9|9}} 18 |18|18}} 18 |18|18}} |16|16|STAB=}} |16|16|STAB='}} 22 |22}} ||||STAB='}} By Special move Generation V - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Prior to Gates to Infinity, Pursuit causes the user to gain the Counter status. In the Counter status, the Pokémon returns any damage it receives from enemies that use regular attacks or physical moves against the user, equal to the damage received. Oddly in Explorers of Time and Darkness, though moves are assigned as Physical or Special in game, Counter will return damage from damaging moves from types previously assigned as physical prior to the Physical/Special split. The Counter status lasts 7-12 turns. From Gates to Infinity onward, it deals damage, inflicting 50% extra damage when used on a target afflicted with a status ailment. Description |The user gains the Counter status. Any damage from Physical Attack moves or a regular attack is partially returned.}} |Gives the user the Counter status. It returns damage from certain types of moves or a regular attack back to the attacking enemy.}} |Gives the user the Counter status. It returns damage from Physical Attack moves back to the attacking enemy.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. The damage it causes goes up if the enemy has a bad status condition.}} |It damages an enemy. The damage goes up if the enemy has a bad status condition.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Pursuit is the only move that can be performed before switching, and thus has the highest possible priority of any move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=追打 |zh_cmn=追打 |nl= |fi= |fr=Poursuite |de=Verfolgung |el=Καταδίωξη |it=Inseguimento |ko=따라가때리기 Ttaragattaerigi |pt=Perseguição |pt_eu= |es=Persecución |sr=Gonjenje |vi=Đuổi Đánh }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that power up de:Verfolgung es:Persecución fr:Poursuite it:Inseguimento ja:おいうち zh:追打（招式）